


Sicklout

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Snotlout is sick and Tuffnut comes to help cheer him up.





	Sicklout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlette_Kxng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Kxng/gifts).



The boy was huddled up pitifully in two large wool blankets. The room just dimly lit by a few candles and some half eaten Yak jerky was next to the bed. All in all. Snotlout looked pitiful. 

The tall trickster boy watching him however just looked amused. "If you looked any greener I'd think you were  Barf. Although..." he let the word hanged as his lip twitched upwards, "Think the name still fits." He mused. 

"Shut up Tuffnut." Snotlouts pitiful voice called from beneath the mound or blankets. Followed by a bout of coughing that caused Tuffnut to pursue his lips in worry. Sighing the other twin just walked over. 

"Move over." He ordered. 

"What."

"I'm crawling in." Tuff repeated slipping under the blankets. Snotlout gasped as the other boys warmth nudged into him. He only fought it for a few seconds before he just sighed and leaned into Tuff. 

"Gonna get sick too." He mumbled. 

"Most likely." Tuff agreed but regardless, Snotlout felt him kiss him lightly on the cheek before pulling him into a sideways hug. 

Coughing again, Snotlout felt at least a bit better as Tuff patted his back. Sighing into his neck, "You'll be okay." He assured. 

Snotlout was actually kind of surprised at how caring his current boyfriend was. Although he figured, no one liked being sick and Tuff had surprised him many times over the years over how thoughtful he could be. Feeling his chest swell, he nuzzled back into Tuff, "I love you." He admitted softly. 

Tuff stiffened when he heard it but didn't pull away. Admittedly this was the first time either of them had admitted those three words out loud. Snotlout wasn't sure if Tuff was gonna recipitate. As a few more minutes passed the silence was once again interrupted by Snotlout coughing. 

Once he recovered however he decided he didn't like the awkwardness between them, "You don't have to say it back." He said, surprisingly soft despite how much it pained him to say that. 

Tuff just hummed before leaning into him again, "Je t'aime." He murmured. 

"What's that mean," Snotlout mumbled. 

"Means your a muttonhead." Tuff shot back punching him in the arm. Causing Snotlout to punch back before erupting into a cough. However despite this he was smiling, using his weight to pin the other down as the blankets were accidently kicked off. 

Looking up at Snotlout, Tuff just tilted his head, "A swim could help. Doubt any of the others are still up." He suggested. A midnight soak. While sick and on bedrest by orders of Gothi. 

"Sounds fun." Snotlout grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting Fic requests :) also working on the next chapter of you are my best friend.


End file.
